At Your Service
by DaniBanani78
Summary: Single dad who is a housekeeper for a living is hired by Bella who has custody of her brother's children. Will certain circumstances bring these two together?


**At Your Service**

**AN:I don't own Twilight SM does.**

**I would like to thank my beta _trixietraci. _Without all her hard work and added ideas, posting this story would not be possible. I love you girl!**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this story. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.**

**You can follow Edward on twitter maidward**

And Bella as well BrownEyedBells

**Chapter 1**

Life doesn't always work out the way we want it to. If it did, I wouldn't be sitting here in this cheap motel looking at classified ads with my three year old son. I would have never thought that two years of hard work at the Denali's would leave me jobless. I shouldn't be so hard on myself, this I know, but when you are a single parent and have no way of providing for your child, it is hard not to. If only Mrs. Denali wasn't such a bitchy slut, then I wouldn't have had to leave.

_Today is like every other day. I got up, did my usual morning routine and now I am here making breakfast for the household - one of many things I do as part of my job. As I flip the pancakes, I feel a hand rub across my shoulders. FUCK! No matter how many times I tell her, she just doesn't know how to keep her hands to herself. _

"_Morning, Mrs. Denali," I say to her without looking up from the pan._

"_Now Edward, you have worked here for two years. I think I have told you more than once to call me Tanya," she purrs as she slides her hand across my shoulders again. _

_This lady has yet to get a hint. She has no respect for personal space. If she was not my boss, I would have already told her off by now, but I have too much respect for my ethics to do that._

"_And in those two years I have never called you by your first name and I am not starting now, Mrs. Denali."_

_I finish with the last pancake and put it on top of the stack I have on a plate and turn the stove off. I grab the plate, along with the one with bacon on it, and walk over to the table. I place it all on the table, then turn to go get the children from their rooms. As I walk towards the stairs, Mrs. Denali stops in front of me and puts her hand against my chest. _

"_I was not finished talking to you, Edward. You know I don't like it when you walk away from me when we are talking," she scolds while she runs her hand down my chest and stops on my stomach just above my pants._

_I gulp, feeling completely uncomfortable, and all I really want to do is push her away from me, but I don't. I remove her hand and place it to her side, then I step around her and start to walk up the stairs. I turn and tell her, "No, you don't like it when I walk away, ma'am, but in all due respect, I have told you before that I am here to do my job and I don't appreciate your advances."_

_She turns around and walks towards me with a look of determination on her face. She licks her lips, smiles seductively, and replies, "Well Edward, most guys are throwing themselves at my feet. I can get any man I want. They don't care that I'm married; they still take me to their beds. You work for me, yes, but I can change that real fast. I am the one with the power here, correct? I get what I want, when I want it. And you are what I want."_

_She stops at the bottom of the stairs, grabs my belt buckle, and starts to unbuckle it. Once again, I remove her hands from my body and drop them. I turn to walk away because at this point I am so mad that I could say something that I'd regret eventually and my mother raised me better than that. I continue up the stairs and try to calm myself down._

_As I reach the top step, she grabs me and pushes me against the hallway wall. She slams her lips to mine and starts to kiss me. I push her off and hold her back. What the fuck is wrong with this woman? Don't get me wrong, she is quite attractive with her blond hair, blue eyes, and nice, toned body, but I am not into blonds, not to mention taking these advances from my boss. _

"_Look Mrs. Denali, I have tried to be patient and respectful with you, but you have not respected me for the past six months. I have told you not to touch me or make advances at me, but you don't listen to me. I will not tolerate it, nor will I live here under these circumstances. You have no respect. I suggest that you start looking for another housekeeper because I am no longer working for you as of now." I let go of her shoulders, leaving her standing in the hall, and walk towards the room that I share with my son. I slam the door and start packing my things while I hear Mrs. Denali stomping off screaming. Guess she wasn't expecting me to actually quit. Then again, neither was I. _

"Daddy, I hungy." Anthony pulls me out of my thoughts because he is jumping up and down in front of me.

Every time I look at him I just cannot help but think he looks more and more like his mother. I miss her deeply. It is hard being both roles of a parental unit, but right now, I have no desire for having a mother figure for him. I still love Kate so much and even thinking of another woman is out of the question. I haven't had an intimate relationship in almost three years...not that I haven't been given the opportunity. I am just not interested.

"Okay squirt, let's get you fed. What do you want to eat?" I ask as I grab my keys and put on my flip flops.

I open up my wallet and look inside to make sure I have enough money to get him something to eat. I made sure to pay for the room in advance so we are good with it for another week, but if I don't get a job soon, we will be living on the streets.

"Can I pwees has a Happy Meal wif nugs and fries, Daddy? Pwees pwees pwees?" he asks with those puppy dog eyes that I cannot resist. His mom used to do that to me all the time. Never could resist her either.

I reach down and ruffle his already messy looking hair and smile."Sure squirt, but after this we have to start ordering stuff off of the dollar menu, okay?"

He nods as we walk out of the door.

As we walk down the sidewalk towards McDonald's, we pass a laundry mat. I look in the window and notice an advertising board hanging on the wall. We walk in so I can see what is hanging on it, just out of curiosity. There is a flier on apartments for rent, someone selling puppies, and someone giving away free furniture...not what I need.

But then I see it - an ad for someone needing a housekeeper and live-in nanny. I tear off one of the pieces of paper with the number to call on it and we leave to finish our walk to our destination. This could be what I am looking for. How ironic is it for me to find this here and now. This has to be some sort of sign that everything will be okay, one could only hope.

Once we get back to the motel after our dinner at Mcdonald's, I get the tub ready for Anthony to take a bubble bath. He walks into the bathroom and tries to undress himself, but I end up helping him out. Once he is in the tub, I wash his hair, rinse it, then I wash him up. After I wash him, I sit on the edge of the small sink while he plays. As I sit here and watch him, I sigh. I can't help but think about how much he means to me, what I wouldn't do for him, or give up for him. He is my life. Nothing or no one will change that.

When he is done, I wrap him in a towel and dry him off, and finish getting him ready for bed.

After getting Anthony settled in bed, I step out into the front room, and pull the paper with the number for the housekeeping job out of my pocket. I pick up the phone and dial the number and someone picks up after the third ring.

"Swan residence," answers a sweet sounding voice.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen and I am calling to see if the housekeeping position is still available," I reply sounding hopeful.

"Yes, it is still available. I am doing interviews tomorrow. Are you available around three tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes, I am. Is there anything that you would like for me to bring for this interview, Mrs...," I ask, just to make sure I am prepared.

"It's Ms. Swan, Isabella Swan, actually. Yes, please just bring your resume and references. That should be all I need for now. I will see you tomorrow," she replies authoritatively.

"Thank you, Ms. Swan. I look forward to meeting with you," I say before I hang up the phone.

Tomorrow is a new day and things are already looking up.

AN:Thanks for reading. Please review!


End file.
